


I'm so sorry everyone

by swamperation_ogreload



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Knotting, Mpreg, Other, Seriously read at your own risk, This is fucking disgusting, demon babies, dubcon, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamperation_ogreload/pseuds/swamperation_ogreload
Summary: Rin gets fucked by a huge monster that's it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I'm gonna get doxxed for this

       Rin had definitely gotten in over his head this time. He looks over to where his backpack holding his most important belongings was thrown across the cave along with his sword, in hindsight this probably wasn't the best place to spend the night seeing how there was a  _ giant fucking demon monster  _ living there. Said monster currently had him backed into a corner and was sniffing up his legs, it didn't seem hostile, just curious, but Rin would rather not be around it all the same. This wasn't a problem he was prepared to face when deciding to run away, money, food, and shelter, sure, but not the beast who was  _ nuzzling  _ him and  _ purring. _

       “Heh, it seems like you've recognized me,” Rin laughs somewhat hysterically and tries to scooch away. The monster pins down his legs with its big claws and buries its face in his crotch, inhaling deeply. Rin stopped breathing, there was  _ no way _ this was happening. There was  _ no fucking way  _ this thing wanted to  _ mate _ him. Not only had he stumbled upon a cave with a horrific demon creature he stumbled upon a cave with a horrific demon creature in heat. This was it, this was his punishment for running away.

        The beast stood up on its hind legs and Rin could see it's pulsing dicks, plural. Two dicks. And each was decorated with ribs and knobs and oh shit it was kinda hot. The thing watched him expectantly and fuck it, he took his pants off because he was going to hell anyway. The thing bent down to sniff down there and what followed was a shamelessly long lick from his ass to the tip of his cock. Rin flung his head back and tried to stop his moan, this was soooo wrong. But who knew what this thing would do if he tried to escape? That was his excuse for staying as the monster licks him again, getting his hole nice and wet for what would sure be a bumpy ride.

       It aligned its cock with Rin’s ass and rolled it's hips. The blunt tip stretched him open painfully and he cried out, glad nobody could hear how high pitched he got. Halfway in and he felt like he was about to burst, no person was built to take something this big. It thrusts the rest in and Rin  _ howls. _ He feels something inside him tear but his quickened healing begins in no time so that when the beast is hilt deep all he feels is numbness and a pleasant tingling. He wipes the tears from his eyes and laughs tiredly as the demon licks his cheek. He's too exhausted to worry about the rows of razor sharp teeth so close to him and he just pets it's head, thankful for it staying still. In a few minutes after the healing took place he starts to squirm on the big cock, not used to having something so big inside him. It was kinda  _ nice  _ being so full. He rocks back and let out a little mewl, the beast purrs and rolls it's hips up getting a full out moan from its smaller partner. Rin never knew how much he could love getting fucked in the ass by a demon with a dick the width of a soda can but here he was. Before long he was bucking his hips and holding onto the thing’s trunk like arms for support. He was at rock bottom and nothing was going to stop from enjoying this to the fullest.

       His dick was fully erect and dripping precome and he could blow at any moment. The beast suddenly seized up and Rin looked down to where the base was engorging to a fat knot.

       “Wait, I don't think I can handle any-” he groaned when he felt the hot fluid rush inside him, filling him up somehow even  _ more. _ He came with a shout and looked down where his come splattered his bloated belly. He lie there panting along with the demon above him before bursting out in a fit of giggles, “That's sure one for the records!” He patted the taut skin of his abdomen and the monster nuzzled him there.

       They lay together on the floor for a few minutes before Rin was lifted unceremoniously by the beast and awkwardly shuffled over to a bed of leaves deeper in the cave where it lied down curled around Rin. The other demon was just about to drift off on the monster’s knot when he felt something else poking his ass. He looked down to where its second cock was growing erect.

        “Oh come  _ on.” _


	2. Hoooollly shit back at it again with that nasty shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for mpreg y'all gonna get it

__ Rin, against perhaps his better judgement, had decided to stay in the cave. It was warm in there, especially curled up in the nest against the warm body of the monster with all its thick fur, and he was never without food, the demon brought back carcasses of woodland animals for him to eat and he hasn't felt so healthy and fit since before he became a demon. He supposed that had something to do with demons being carnivores and he hadn't been eating nearly enough meat in favor of keeping up a human diet to seem normal. Well, he didn't have to do that anymore now did he. Rin was surprisingly okay with his new life, he didn't have to watch his every step with his powers or worry about the Vatican deciding to kill him, he just ate and slept and explored the forest around him.

       As time went on however, he began to grow more tired and slept more than fifteen hours a day, he  _ felt _ healthy but it was still worrying. One morning about three weeks later after eating a leftover pheasant from yesterday's hunt he got violently ill and rushed outside to puke in a bush. He slumped back to the nest and climbed atop the creature, who he'd awakened.

_ What wrong, mate?  _ Rin shrugged and buried his face is soft fur. He had learned to communicate with the monster although it was a lot harder than with previous demons due to its low contact with humans and general low intelligence level.

_ I just threw up, I think I must've gotten food poisoning. No more day old meat for me.  _ It nuzzled his tummy comfortingly then went back to sleep with Rin tucked under its arm. It would have been fine if it stopped there and he wasn't losing his breakfast  _ every morning _ . There was seriously something wrong.  _ Hey,  _ he prodded the creature awake,  _ I think I need to go to a doctor. _ The beast growled and got up to block the entrance of the cave,

_ Can't leave!  _ Rin frowned,

_ I'm going to have to leave the cave eventually, I think something's wrong with me _

_        Not safe! Can't leave! _

_        Come on,  _ he picked up his sword and tried to prod the beast out of the way,  _ I'm the big bad son of Satan, I can take care of myself. _

_        You leave I go too.  _ This thing was as stubborn as he was.

_ I can't take you out into the city, that would be a total disaster. _

_        Then no go,  _ it picks him up and brings him back to the nest and curls around him,  _ Smell nice… _ Rin sighs and sniffs himself,

_ I really don't smell that great, we don't have soap or anything.  _ It nuzzles his belly,

_ Pups smell nice. _

_        What are you talking about I don't have-  _ Rin thinks back to all the symptoms he's been having, 

       “Oh shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialog might get a little confusing but whatever it's not like I'm doing this for money


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even shorter than usual but whatever

       After the initial shock and panic attack and him wanting these things  _ out of his body immediately _ Rin calmed down and weighed his options. He could get an abortion, but he doubted any doctor would know how to get rid of demon fetuses, especially from a man, besides, he would have to leave the cave to do that and the monster made it very clear that it was over it's dead body and Rin had grown more than a little attached. So that was out of the question. The other choice was to carry to term, if he even could. He didn't have to kill the demon and just got to lay around in the nest all day, sounded pretty good actually. These things would probably not even be able to survive in him anyway. He only had to do this for a couple weeks. He could do this.

       Three months and four inches on his waist later and Rin was having a hard time fitting into his clothes. The pups had taken hold and now that he was past the first trimester, they weren't likely to let go. It was October and the beast was stockpiling food for the winter which Rin was cooking and drying to make last longer. He had perfected making campfires with his power and now there was always a roaring blue fire in the middle of the cave. When November came to pass, the beast ate double it's weight in meat and dragged Rin to the nest to hibernate. Winter was unbearably lonely. The beast slept the whole time leaving Rin with no one to talk to or even interact with, all he did was tend the fire and keep the cave warm. The only eventful thing he did was trek out of the forest to use what little money he had to buy clothes that fit and had room to stretch for the rest of the pregnancy. In January Rin was scared half to death when he felt a real  _ kick  _ and nearly woke up the beast. He tried to guess how many were in there, he knew at least two based on the movements but there could be five for all he knew, with the way his stomach was growing he felt like he swallowed a watermelon with the density of a bowling ball. 

       In another month the beast woke up and immediately crawled on top of Rin to nuzzle and lick him, pawing gently at his bulging tummy,

_ Mate so big! Pups soon!  _ Rin grinned and laughed, hugging the big furry creature,

_ I missed you! You slept for so long!  _ In truth, Rin was getting comfortable with the idea of having kids, if you could even call them that, and was even a bit excited to see his the babies he's been carrying around for eight months. He wondered if they would look like him at all or if they would just be miniature beasts. He was fine either way, both would be pretty cute. His chest has been growing heavy with milk recently and he was eager to relieve the pressure. It would only be another month.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all got your birthing scene

Rin woke up a month later with a splitting pain in his abdomen and immediately knew what was happening,

       “Oh no, oh no, I'm  _ so _ not ready for this.” The beast woke up from all his fretting,

_ What wrong mate?  _ He scratches the top of its head,

_ It's the kids, they're gonna come and I'm  _ freaking _ out!  _ It perks up and scrambles to get a get a look at Rin,

_ Pups! Pups coming!  _ Rin felt something leak out of him, soaking his pants. Rin has only witnessed a pregnancy on TV but he assumed that was his water breaking. He groaned, knowing he would have to wash that out later, and took off his pants. The pups were kicking up a storm inside him, moving around making him nauseous trying to get out. He tried pushing but nothing happened. He tried for another two hours and then got worried.

_ I-I don't think they're coming out!  _ He started to panic. He heard rustling and talking outside and scrambled to get his pants back on, groaning and crying all the way. He sees the beam of a flashlight coming down the tunnel from the mouth of the cave,

       “Rin?!?” Oh shit. This was the absolute last person he wanted to see right now.

       “Yukio?!? Wh-What are you doing here?” Yukio rushes to his brother's side, stepping between him and the beast, pointing his gun at it,

       “Rin this is a hellhound, a very dangerous- wait are you  _ pregnant?”  _ Rin throws his head back and lets out another cry as his insides are jostled once again but manages to nod. While Yukio is distracted the beast lunges.

_ Wait! Don't hurt him that's my brother!  _ The beast hesitantly backs off, still growling, and goes to sit in the corner. Rin turns back to Yukio, “Yukio, you have to help me, they-they aren't coming out.” Yukio sighs and puts his head in his hands for a second trying to process everything,

       “You don't have a vagina, Rin, you don't have the right muscles to push them out. I'll have to do a c section.”

       “I don't care just get them out of me!” He burst into flames, unable to take the pain anymore.

       “I have to go get my med kit and tell the class to stay outside, I'll be right back.” He comes back with Shiemi who gasps when she sees Rin writhing on the floor, “Shiemi, I'm going to need you to go get me some water to put in this bowl,” he hands her a plain white bowl from his bag and she nods and rushes out, wanting to do anything she could to help Rin. “Now Rin, I'm going to give you some anesthetic, it's still going to hurt but the pain will be a lot less.” Rin nods and winces when Yukio injects him and in a few moments he can't feel his body anymore. Shiemi comes back with the water and Yukio gets out his set of surgical supplies, choosing a scalpel and making a long incision across Rin’s swollen belly. He cuts through carefully, having Shiemi dab away blood with a wet sponge until he can see fur. Shiemi pulls the first bloody cub out and it immediately starts squeaking. She cleans it off and wraps it in one of Rin's shirts and goes to pick up the other to repeat the process. She inches over to the beast and gives it its pups as Yukio stitches Rin closed.

\--

       Rin comes to a couple hours later and feels like shit. The beast nuzzles him and pushes the pups over so Rin can hold them. He cradles the babies and coos to them gently, not even noticing Yukio and the others standing across the room. Yukio clears his throat and Rin looks up,

       “Thanks for that, bro.”

       “Rin, we've been looking everywhere for you.” Rin frowned, realizing he was going to get A Talk. “You can't just run off and expect things to be fine! See, you kidnapped by some demon and knocked up,” he raises his gun and points it at the beast, “and now I have to clean up your mess again.”


	5. Chapter 5

       Rin narrowed his eyes, “You put that down or I'll burn your hands so bad you won't be able to pick up a gun again.” Yukio faltered,

       “ _ Excuse me? _ ” Rin hugged his babies to his chest,

       “You've hated me ever since I presented as a demon and I bet you were glad when I ran away and you didn't have to put up with me anymore. And  _ you all, _ ” he points to the rest of the exwires, “we were friends for  _ months _ and I've saved your asses multiple times but as soon as you find out I'm half demon everyone but Shiemi turns their backs on me,” Rin blinks away tears, “and now I'm finally with somebody who knows who I am and accepts me and I don't  _ care _ it's a fucking hellhound because I'm the most genuinely content with my life I've been since the old man died and I'm allowed to be happy dammit!” Yukio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose,

       “Wait for me outside, everyone.” He kneeled down next to Rin once the exwires left, “Are you sure about this, Rin?” Rin nods, resolute,

       “I feel like I belong here. And look! You're an uncle now.” Yukio hesitantly petted one of the pup's heads,

       “Twins… just like us…”

\--

       The pups grew fast, in a few months they were playing and roughhousing with each other. It had been a full year since he had originally stumbled upon the cave and everything had changed. Rin laid with the beast in the nest, feeling the steady in and out of its breathing and watching their offspring run around. He was happy his old clothes fit again, Yukio had brought the rest of his clothes soon after the pups arrived along with blankets, soap, and Kuro who was overjoyed to have two new playmates. Yukio also brought Shiemi to visit regularly. She loved the pups although they got fur all over her clothes. Rin rounded up his little ones and brought them to the nest to go to bed. Overall, he couldn't think of a better outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really couldn't find a good way to end this sorry

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end I applaud you. There might be a sequel.


End file.
